


Cold Fingers

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Vampslash Halloween Fest, femmeslash, twislash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of us were abandoned, jilted by the men we loved. AU, femmeslash. Bella/Leah. Flash fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VampSlash Halloween Fest. Huge thanks to my venis-envy for inspiring and pre-reading :)

I'm not going into the forest. I can hear the screams and hollers of the guys and I'm not going in there.

"Jake's waiting for you. Thinks if you get scared enough you'll wanna snuggle. He waits all year for Halloween."

"It's not like that."

"Bella." Leah taps her forehead. "I get a front row seat to 'what Jacob wants', remember? As long as you're still alone he'll never give up."

My fingers tingle with the cold. I reach out toward the fire to warm them. I think the pack forgets sometimes that I'm just a regular human. They don't feel the cold, but I do. "I don't want another guy. Edward was—"

"Beautiful and sparkly and a gentleman and perfect and bla bla bla. He left you behind, in case you've forgotten. Asshole."

I smile. Over the last couple years I've come to really like Leah. There's a kind of kinship between us. Both of us were abandoned, jilted by the men we loved.

The fire isn't helping, so I pull my fingers back and shove them between my thighs.

"Cold?" Leah asks.

I pull my fingers back out and make my hands into fists. "Just the tips. It's too close to November to be out without gloves on."

"Here." Leah reaches out and grabs my hand. Folding it into her fingers she grabs the other and does the same. I look up into warm brown eyes and smile. Her heat seems to flow through me, warming my whole body. A blush creeps over my face and I drag my eyes away.

"Bella."

I look back. The fire flickers and flares in the wind, sending swirling patterns of gold up Leah's bare arms. She lifts my hand and brings my frozen fingertips to her lips, kissing each of them, one by one. Her lips are warmer than her hands and my fingertips burn, like cold feet in a too-hot bath. She does the same to my other hand. "Better?"

I stare at her in shock. "A... a little."

"Hmm," she says, then kisses the tip of my forefinger. This time, the look in her eyes as she stares over our joined hands makes my stomach flip.

Then she sucks my finger into her mouth. I gasp because of the heat, because of the intimacy and because of the hungry look in her eyes. She draws my finger past her lips, all the way to the knuckle, then pulls off with a pop. "That vamp is a fucking idiot to leave you, Bella." She drops her hands with mine enclosed down to her lap and drags her eyes back to the fire.

I can feel the heat of her through the short denim cut-offs she's wearing.

"Leah," I breathe.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I'm still cold."

Leah rubs my fingers in her hands.

"Not my fingers," I force out.

She looks at me then, one eyebrow raised.

"My lips are cold," I say, and I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
